Amy Versus the Teen Titans
by RozaCourt
Summary: Slade has replaced Robin with Amy as his new apprentice. What happens when the Titans are finally called to stop this particular villain?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Get out of there NOW!" I winced as my 'master', Slade, yelled in my ear. I'm running through a building trying to find a laser shooter before I got caught (which wasn't likely). I jumped over/ kicked back a desk (seriously? What's one of those doing in a building like this?), making it knock over the many guards following me.

"What's the matter? Don't think I can find it before the Teen Titans find me?" The Teen Titans are the main threat to me at this point, which is saying something.

"Of course not. I just want your victory over them to be a useful one," he said.

"Your confidence in me is very flattering." I finally found the shooter and grabbed it. Then I realized everything he had said. "Wait. Wouldn't this victory be a useful one?"

"It would useful to you, not me. The next one will be useful to me." I slipped the shooter into my belt. "Now, get…." Suddenly, the garage door (what the freak is THAT doing up here on the 7th floor?) exploded and I ducked behind the stand for cover.

"Freeze, stay where you are!" my eyes widened at that voice. I stood and sure enough, the Teen Titans were standing in front of me in battle mode.

"Wow. They ACTUALLY sent the Teen Titans this time. I was expecting Aqualad." I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"Put the laser shooter back," Cyborg said firmly. I smirked: obviously they didn't know who they were dealing with.

"How about NOT?" I jumped into the air and aimed a kick at Robin's chest, which (of course) hit and made him fall down. I broke a window and jumped out. I had landed on my feet on the ground by the time they helped him up. I waited on a flying boulder as they flew down.

"Freeze!" Robin repeated. I rolled my eyes at him.

"That line is getting old. Asked Bumble Bee what happened when she kept on repeating that. WHOA!" I moved my boulder out of the way just as Starfire shot a blast at me. "Blast you! You're the most naïve out of the whole group! I'm out of here." I tried to make the boulder fly away but it wouldn't budge. I looked down and saw black outlining my white as snow boulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raven asked. I hadn't heard her mutter her catch phrase, which explains why I didn't expect to still be here in this spot.

"Let go!" I struggled to gain control, but the girl has a strong grip. "Blast you, I said let GO!" I raised a hand and she flew up.

"What are you DOING?" Beastboy asked me looking afraid. I grinned evilly.

"Look up at her and you'll see." Of course they had to look up. I slowly clenched my fist, causing the air pressure around her to increase drastically (for them, not me).

"That's enough, Amy. I don't want them dead just yet," Slade hissed in my ear just as I was about to crush the life out of her. I unclenched my fist and dropped my hand quickly, making her fall hard. She lay on the ground gasping for breath as I flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"I could've killed all 5 of them with no regrets or squirmishes. Why did you stop me?" I asked. Slade had me hanging by chains (as per usual) as he attached the laser shooter to my arm and activated it to be able to hide and come out when I need it.

"Because I need some things done before you do. Which brings me to your next mission." He pushed a button and the chains opened, allowing me to fall to my feet.

"Which is…?" I rubbed my wrists.

"I need you to steal my gadgets from the Titan Tower." He handed me the blueprints of the Tower.

"It's about time you gave me a challenge." I went to my room and started memorizing escape routes.

The next night, I stood at the edge of the city, looking out at the Titan Tower. As soon as I saw all of the lights turn off, I made my flying boulder fly over to the little island. I walked up to the entrance and simply pushed a few buttons, and walked straight in. I walked down the hall that holds their rooms. I hid in a corner when Starfire walked out of her room. I covered her mouth from behind and pressed her pressure point until she fell asleep. I gently laid her down and continued walking.

I reached Robin's study and saw a regular lock on it. Seriously, I would've expected something more… techy for a techy type of guy. I picked the lock and walked in. I grabbed the gadgets and that's when the stupid alarms decided to go off.

"What was that?!" Slade yelled in my ear as I started trying to escape. I turned into a different hall when Robin appeared in front of me.

"I triggered some kind of alarm. I may be a few minutes late." I turned around as Raven turned the corner right in front of me. I turned again as Beastboy appeared in front of me, and yet again when Cyborg turned a corner. "Dang it, they move fast!" I stopped when they surrounded me in the hall.

"Who are you?" Raven asked. I started looking around for a way out.

"Read the front cover of the newspapers. That's me," I answered. I realized I could go up.

"Amy Sutton?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep, that's me." I started making the roof cave in from the outside on in.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked looking at me.

"She's taking a little nap by her room door. Now, I must be going. See you later, Titans." The hole caved in to me and I jumped out. I landed on my flying boulder and flew away before they knew what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

I stood on the ground as Slade circled around me, happy I didn't have to be chained as usual.

"You performed well, my apprentice. I couldn't have asked for a better performance even if I tried."

"Thanks. So what's my next assignment?"

"Lay low for a while. Wait until the Titans stop looking for you to attack again," he answered. I nodded and went into my room.

A few weeks later, I made my flying boulder fly up to me with the newspaper on it. I read the front page:

_Exclusive: the Teen Titans have finally decided to give up their search for Amy Sutton. They think she is long gone, but if any citizens see her, don't hesitate to contact them._

"What does it say?" I turned around and saw Slade standing behind me.

"The Titans have given up the search. Should I attack now?" I asked him.

"I have a better idea. Do whatever you can to make them come here." I looked at as if he was crazy.

"But if they are here…."

"It will be easier for you to take them out," he finished. I then realized what he wanted and grinned.

"Will do, boss." I jumped out the window and landed on my flying boulder. I found them at a park playing games with little kids. It almost made regret having to interrupt them.

The key word here being ALMOST. I raised my hands and a huge strip of the grass flew up, which I snapped and caused the Titans and little kids collide with each other. The kids seemed to have some sense and ran away, while the Titans just looked up at me.

"You again!" Robin exclaimed. I smirked and made my flying boulder fly down closer to them.

"Yes, me again. I was disappointed when I read in the papers that you've given up on me. I decided to just pop and say hi for old time's sake, you know?"

"Where have you been hiding?" Raven asked me.

"A good villain never tells his/ her secrets. Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be." I flew away, knowing full well they were following me. I sent rocks and boulders at them to keep the destination a secret until we actually got there. I flew in and sat in a chair beside Slade.

"I should've known Slade had something to do with this," Robin muttered. I smirked, stood up, and faced them.

"Titans, it's nice of you to drop in," Slade replied. My eyes clouded over and boulders fell onto all of them, except Robin who moved out of the way (blast him!).

"Fight him," Slade replied backing away. I raised my arm and clenched my fist, making the laser shooter appear on my wrist. I pointed it at him as he got a few of his small bombs ready to send at me.

I tensed my arm and shot a laser at his wrist. It hit its mark and he dropped the bombs to shake his wrist. He looked up in time to get kicked in the face and be sent all the way to the side of the room. He slowly stood up, only to be knocked down yet again by a blow to the face.

"You don't belong on the villain's side," he grunted out while standing up.

"Says the Titan getting beat up by the villain," I taunted. He pulled out an opened locket and I saw the picture. "Where did you get that?" I tried to snatch it, but he held it out of reach.

"You really should be more careful about dropping things when you're trying to escape."

"Might want to drop the word TRYING. I actually did escape," I pointed out.

"The girl, May, is adorable. She looks just like you," he murmured looking at the picture. I tried to take the locket, but he kept it of reach.

"Give me that." I reached for it and he backed away. "Blast you, I said give it to me!" I tried to boot him, but he grabbed my foot and threw me away from him. I hit the wall hard and lay on the ground trying to figure out what was going on.

"You feel that? That's called facing your weakness. You lose the ability to fight when you hear your sister's name." I slid up feet first and he just barely avoided getting kicked in the face.

"I don't have any weaknesses. And I don't lose the ability to fight against losers like you." I jumped into the air and he caught my foot without even looking at it. He spun me around and threw me away again.

"And yet Slade has left you here alone." He shoved me down with his foot when I tried to sit up. "Face it: he was just using you. Join the Teen Titans and help us take down criminals like him."

"Ok, ok! Just let me up!" He moved his foot and helped me stand up. He handed me a Titan communicator.

"Welcome to the team, Amy." The others cheered.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I let them lead me to the Titan Tower, my new home.


End file.
